To Fight A Civil War
by It'sTimeForYouToBeEqualized
Summary: The airport fight was not one fight. Instead, it was several small battles. Breaking down the smaller battles seen in the background of the airport battle in Captain America Civil War. CACW Spoilers! (Accepting requests for specific battles! Other than that, just going in order, starting with Wanda vs. Peter.)
_**Author's note:
Just a couple of battles from the airport fight in Civil War I wrote! I figure that the scenes we were shown weren't all that happened in the battle, so I'm expanding on a few seconds of screentime for each fight. So yes, these are canon battles, just not exactly as I've written. **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Marvel or their characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Wanda vs. Peter**_

Peter hadn't realized the stakes of the fight, at least not before he entered.

When Tony Stark had showed up at his apartment, spinning tales of danger and excitement in Germany, Peter had fallen for it all, hook, line, and sinker.

It wasn't every day that your idol showed up at your home, offered to make you a new suit, and invited you along for one of their missions.

Especially when you had been running around, trying to save the world, person by person, mugger by mugger, in a hoodie and goggles.

But now, Peter was getting cold feet. Not that he'd tell Stark, of course, but still.

Captain America seemed a lot less intimidating when you were simply reading about him in your history textbook, or visiting his exhibit in the Smithsonian.

His friend, the Winter Soldier, was here too. Peter had to admit, the man's metal arm was cool, but the scary expressing on the former soldier's face, one of pure anger and rage, a cold killing machine, yeah, Peter did not want that anger directed at him.

The man with the metal wings was interesting. His wings, probably carbon fiber, were retractable, but now, as the Captain and his team members started moving forward, he had extended them, taking flight. Peter had figured the wings were simply used like a glider. There must be some sort of engine to propel him upward.

The fifth member of the team was a guy in a red suit. He was the one who had been on the Captain's shield, Peter realised. The man had been a lot tinier at the time. A shrinking suit, maybe? Man, this day couldn't get any cooler.

The least interesting person on the team was the archer. Sure, he probably had really good aim, or something like that, but how does one measure up to a guy with a shrinking suit or a metal arm?

The final member of the opposing team was a girl. Scarlet Witch, or something like that. What were her abilities? She wasn't carrying a weapon, and she didn't have a suit or anything like that. She seemed to be flying, red light surrounding her hands, propelling her off the ground.

He should have known her full range of abilities, but Peter hadn't really listened when Stark had introduced Peter to them all on the flight over. After all, he'd been too busy fiddling with his brand new web shooters.

To be fair, Stark's little PowerPoint presentation on the quinjet hadn't only been for Peter. It had been for that Black Panther guy too.

Stark had convinced him that due to his age, the Captain's supporters would hold back in the fight. That had been true for everyone else, but this girl had a vengeance in her eyes.

Peter recognized that vengeance, the pure anger. He had felt the same way after Uncle Ben's death, and now, he went forward, every day, trying to correct his mistake there.

But this girl was different. She used her rage to fuel her powers, her eyes flashing red as she levitated.

Now, as Peter ducked the car being thrown his way, he really wished he had listened when Stark had listed her weaknesses.

"Woah, you have telekinesis? That's so cool!" Peter exclaimed as he shot a web at the girl. She didn't even flinch, and simply created a red shield. It glimmered lightly, as the web simply bounced off it, instead of hitting her.

Peter tried again, this time shooting the web at a bit of an angle, hoping to catch her off guard.

No luck, as several box-like things flew his way, one of them clipping his ankle.

Okay, maybe this wasn't as cool as he thought. As exhilarating as fighting the Winter Soldier and that winged guy had been, this girl was not holding back at all.

Tony had claimed that Peter's relatively young age would cause the Captain and his companions to hold back. "You're just a kid, you know? Those old geezers won't shoot to kill. Injure, maybe, but not to kill. They won't have that courtesy with the rest of us. You, on the other hand, are going to take advantage of that weakness on their part. "

It had somewhat reassured the antsy wall-crawler, but now, that unease reared it's ugly head, butterflies exploding through his stomach.

Another three cars flew in his direction, the red light sending them dangerously close. He shot a web at one, jumping onto it, before aiming straight at the girl as he shot another web at her.

"Any help here? Someone? This girl had freaking magic!" Peter yelled over the comm.

This was kind of exhausting, playing a massive game of "try and avoid getting hit by whatever she chucks at you and shoot a web at her"

"You know, Mr. Stark, you totally lied to me! This is not classified as "not taking a kill shot", man!" Peter shouted over his comm as he ducked one of the cars coming his way.

He wasn't doing too bad of a job, actually. Just a lot of ducking, and jumping on top of the cars she was tossing his way.

Tony replied, his repulsors firing up in the background. "Peter, who are you fighting? Tell me it's not Maximoff. Vision, get your shit together! Oh, shit, get Sa-"

"Uh, the girl! The one with the-" Peter's words were abruptly cut off, as a car hit him straight on, sending him flying backwards.

Scarlet Witch had seen his momentary weakness, and pounced.

She raised her hands, the red light already reaching toward another car, ready to strike again, when something caught her attention, and she turned to the side, her eyes searching the battlefield.

Peter groaned, clutching at his side, as he glanced toward the other fighters, following her gaze to the archer, who was fighting the Black Widow. Both of them seemed unnaturally reserved in terms of their fighting, as if they had scaled back the full power of their punches.

The archer had flipped Black Widow, holding his bow over her neck as they exchanged words.

Scarlet Witch seemed irritated, a frown coming over her face, as she used her powers to latch onto the Black Widow's ankle, tossing her into a structure.

Peter's eyes widened, as he uncomfortably eyed the buildings surrounding him. He was not sticking around so this girl could toss him into a building too.

Shooting a web across the airport, toward where Captain America was, Peter jumped, swinging over her head. "Yeah, sorry, this has been fun and all, but I'm going to get out of here now!"

She didn't appear to care too much, as her attention had been claimed by the Winter Soldier, or more exactly, the Black Panther, whose claws were merely inches away from the Winter Soldier's throat.

Peter swung toward the Captain, determined to take down this key player.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Please review! :D I appreciate every review. Here are the next battles I have planned to write:**_

 _ **Scott vs. Nat**_

 _ **Cap vs. Tony**_

 _ **Bucky vs. T'Challa**_

 _ **Sam vs. Rhodey**_

 _ **Peter vs. Cap**_


End file.
